I came, I saw, and I found Love
by TheBoglies
Summary: A NEW story from Maddie - ote:
1. Part 1

**I CAME, I SAW, AND I FOUND LOVE **

**By: Maddie**  
  
_Note:  
Ages of the characters shall not respond with their age in the series; characters shall be different of the characters in the series; some scenes out of the series I have used but with another plot.  
Enjoy reading and I hope you like it.  
_  
  
She was tired and wanted to sit down for a while. Now she was all alone on a lonesome road somewhere in the middle of the Highlands. The only possessions she had where the things in her rucksack. Now she was cuddling something which was in it. She had tears in her eyes. A little snout of a mouse was peeping out of a part of the rucksack.  
  
"You're the only one that I have in this world Minnie " She couldn't hide her tears anymore. Her feet hurted. After her money was up she had to walk. But to where ? She didn't know.  
  
At once she heard the sound of a car. It was a jeep. But was the driver of it drunken ? It was going from the one side of the road to the other, and then he or she was driving very fast. Or it must be someone who just had his drivers license.  
  
She had to jump of the road and landed in some thorn-bushes. She hurted her leg. The jeep stopped. She was afraid.  
  
"Hey, are you allright ? " It was a young man who was coming out of it. He was wearing a kilt and had brown hair and blue eyes. The girl was afraid of him, she tried to hide her deeper in the bushes but the only effect of it was that she hurted herself more.  
  
" Come on, " the guy said, " I don't wanna hurt you, let me help you out of it " He gave her a hand to come out of the thorn-bushes. Her leg was bleeding. She hardly could walk on it.  
  
"Lean on me then I bring you to the car. My misses will have a look at it. It's not far away from here " The girl nodded no.  
  
"Don't you have a tongue, can't you talk. I'm Duncan and who are you ? "  
  
"My name is Alexandra "  
  
" You seem to be very young, are you all alone here ? And where are you going to ? "  
  
"I'm twelve years old. And yes I am alone. I don't know where to go "  
  
" Did you run away from home ? " Duncan looked at her with narrowed eyes.  
  
" Something like that yes, my mother doesn't want me anymore. I'm old enough to take care of myself she said. And my father left us when I was six. "  
  
" Come on, let's go to the car " He took her rucksack and with a swung he put him on his shoulder.  
  
" Hey watch out ! My Minnie ! "  
  
"You're what ?"  
  
The girl took the sack over from him to control if the mouse was still in it. Lucky it was there. Duncan only saw the little snout of the mouse. Now he was more calm to carry the sack, while the girl was leaning on him.  
  
"You gonna like my misses " he said while he was driving again. Now he didn't drive as fast as before. The girl looked at him. He seemed to be a nice guy. Such a funny face he had when he was talking to her.  
  
"There are more kids off your age at the house, well maybe something elder as you are. There we are "  
  
They drove over a bridge and then the girl saw one of the most beautiful castles she ever had seen. With big gardens around it and a little bit further a loch.


	2. Part 2

**I came, I saw, and I found love**  
  
Part 2  
  
A lady was standing before the entrance, with three children around her. Two boys and a girl. They were helping her carrying something. A man was coming from the loch and shouted something to the woman. She said something back and raised her shoulders while the man was disappearing in the house.  
  
Duncan helped her out of the car and walked with her to the lady.  
  
" Molly, this girl was all alone sitting at the side of the road. She hurted herself and I thought that you will have a look at the wound at her leg "  
  
" Hello, I'm Molly " the lady said, "and who are you ? "  
  
"My name is Alexandra, I'm coming from Glasgow "  
  
" Alexandra, that's a long name for such a young girl as you are. May I call you Lexie ? It's a name that fits more to you ? " Molly said with a smile on her face.  
  
Lexie nodded yes and looked to the other kids. Well kids, they seemed to be about her age. There was a boy with dark hair and blue eyes who was very tall, a blond girl who was a bit younger, and a boy who was as tall as herself. He had dark hair and very beautiful dark eyes. He seemed to be a bit shy.  
  
"Lexie, let me take you to the kitchen to have a look at your leg " Molly said. When they came into the house the eldest boy and the girl runned on the stairs. The youngest guy came with her to the kitchen. Molly said her to take place on the table while she was looking for the first-aid kit. She cleaned her leg and put a plaster on it.  
  
"So done !" She said. "And now I wanna know what you are doing here all alone " Lexie told her the things she told allready to Duncan.  
  
"Some days ago my mother told that I am old enough to take care of myself and went away with a man. I thought she would never come back. I took all the money with me I could find in the house and took the first bus. After a while my money was up and I had to walk further."  
  
Again tears were coming in her eyes while she was telling this.  
  
" Don't your have any family or friends where you can go to ? " Molly asked.  
  
Lexie nodded no. All the time the boy was looking at her and didn't say anything.  
  
"What do you think to stay here for a while ? Then you can help me in the garden, or play with the other children ? " Lexie smiled through her tears and nodded yes. Molly was a very nice lady, she thought.  
  
" So in that case let me introduce you to the rest of the family. This is our youngest son Archie, he's 13. And the others. Jamie, Lizzie ! Where are you ? " She shouted while she was going to the hall.  
  
"Molly ? Where are you know ? Oh there you are !" It was the man who cames downstairs.  
  
"Oh Hector, this is Lexie, she's only twelve years and all alone. I wanted to keep her here for a while. Lexie this is my husband. "  
  
Hector only looked at the girl and grumbled something.  
  
"Hmm, ok then. Molly where is my diving suit. I looked in all the wardrobes and couldn't find it "  
  
"Oh, somewhere in the attic I suppose"  
  
Lexie thought at herself ' what a weird family is this ? that man searching for a diving suit ? Why do he need it ? '  
  
Hector run on the stairs again while Jamie was coming down.  
  
"And this is our oldest son Jamie, he's 16 "  
  
"Seventeen mother, I had my birthday last week" he replied.  
  
"Oh sorry ! Yes my dear you're right " She laughed.  
  
Lexie looked at him. She didn't like the look on his face. He was looking at her from her face to her toe, on a way she had seen before on the faces of the boys in the street where she lived. Boys could also look at her, but mostly to girls which were something older than her, on a certain way she got shivers of it.  
  
"Hello Alexandra " he said.  
  
They heard a big noise coming from upstairs. It was Hector who changed his clothes for his diving suit and came downstairs in it.  
  
"What are you going to do ? "Molly asked him.  
  
"Diving of course ! What else do you think ? " he replied.  
  
"I'm going with you " Jamie said.  
  
"And I too ! " Archie said. It was the first time Lexie heard his voice. He seemed to be such a shy boy with a lovely voice.  
  
"Oh no, you stay here, you're to young to go with us " Jamie said to him.  
  
"Well Archie, then you can lead Lexie through the gardens and the rest of the house, perhaps " Molly said.  
  
"Mother ! Mum ! Where are my red shoes ? " It was the girl now who was running downstairs.  
  
"I cleaned them and put them outside. " Molly shouted back, " And this is Lizzie, she's 15, Lizzie this is Lexie, she will stay for a while here "  
  
"Hy Lexie ! Come on mum get me my shoes I have to go. Katrina is waiting for me ! Archie are you ready to go with us ? "  
  
"But.." Archie started, " I just wanted to lead Lexie..."  
  
" No, Archie you promised to come with me. You can't stay home now, Katrina is expecting you ! " She looked around if her mother wasn't coming back and whispered something in Archie's ear. The boy came red in his face " Allright then Lizzie, sorry Lexie I'll show you the estate another time " he said to Lexie.  
  
Suddenly they heard a loud scream out of the kitchen.  
" A mouse ! " Molly shouted.  
  
"Minnie ! " Lexie runned in the direction of the kitchen. Arrived there she just saw something disappearing under a cupboard. She throwed herself on the floor and was calling " Minnie , Minnie, come back please "  
  
Archie did the same as Lexie and was now laying next to her. At once the mouse peeped from under the cupboard and Archie could catch it.  
  
" Oh Minnie, I thought I should loose you " she said taking the mouse over from him. Archie smiled at her " I think you would better look for a cage for him. Maybe Golly has still one somewhere ".  
  
She smiled back while she was cuddling the mouse. "Come on Arch, we have to go now " Lizzie was impatient.  
  
"Bye, till later " Archie smiled to Lexie. "Bye Archie, thanks ".  
  
"Come Lexie " Molly took her hand, " We'll have a look if Golly has a home for Minnie "  
  
Lexie was feeling happy that she found this family. She hoped to be friends with Archie and Lizzie. About Jamie she had her doubts, but he's also a lot elder as she is.


	3. Part 3

**Two years later.  
**  
  
Lexie was still living at Glenbogle. She never heard anything again from her mother. She really loved to be there. Here she had her friends, and in Glasgow she never had any of them.  
Hector could sometimes be odd, but he was a nice man. Molly was becoming a second mother for her. She was always very friendly.  
  
With Lizzie she became also friends. Only when Katrina was at Glenbogle, Lizzie could do very strange to her. Well, it was caus Katrina and Lizzie always have been friends and to come between two girls with such a good friendship isn't easy after all. They were always giggling together.  
  
If Archie was with her when Katrina came, Lizzie always invented something to get Archie away from Lexie. Most of the times he had to be with them. Lexie found that very strange, but who was she to say something about it. He was just like a doll they were playing with. It seemed he didn't have a strong character. Sometimes he went with his elder brother rowing with a boat on the loch or both of them went together with Golly hunting. Then Molly was always afraid that something could happen with her youngest one.  
  
And Jamie. Jamie could sometimes look at her on a way she didn't like. Then at once he was standing behind her that she frightened of him. He liked to make her afraid. And then the way he always said Alexandra to her. He never called her Lexie.  
  
Archie was the nicest one. She liked to be with him. Together in the garden. Or on the swing, then he pushed her and when it was going to high he tried to stop it. They could both have a lot of fun together.  
  
Molly learned her how to make cakes and other biscuits. Or she may help her in the kitchen preparing dinner. Lexie really liked it to work in the kitchen. Maybe one day she could take it over from Molly and do it all herself. Hector appreciated it when she had cooked. Then he was waiting in the dining room with knife and fork in his hand, napkin under his chin.  
When she came in with the plate full with food she made, he could give her a big smile.  
  
And then Duncan, silly Duncan. When Lizzie and Lexie were busy with the laundry he frightened them with a sheet over himself.  
"I am the ghost of Glenbogle" he said with a heavy voice.  
"Oh no, you are Duncan "Lizzie then said, caus the first time he did this Lexie shivered, she thought it was a real ghost. "There are no ghosts here on Glenbogle you know " And then the girls started hunting on him till he fell down.  
  
Golly used to take the girls with him for a walk through the hills. He learned them the names of all the birds or other animals in the area. Lexie enjoyed those walks. The scenery was so beautiful and it could be so quiet and calm, that you only heard the singing of the birds around you. That was something else as the traffic in the city she remembered.  
  
If it was up to her, she would never leave Glenbogle. This was the place she could be happy.  
  
Until that day came.  
  
It was summer. She was alone in the garden picking the strawberries. There were a lot of them this year. At once she feeled hands on her hips.  
  
"Alexandra, you are so beautiful " Jamie was singing in her ears.  
  
" Leave me alone you ! " she tried to turn around but she only wringed herself more in his arms.  
  
"Kissy please " he said. In stead of kissing him she hit him in his face.  
  
"Well you Glaswegian floozie I'm going to learn you how to be nice to a boy " His hands were at once everywhere on her body under her clothes and he tried to avoid her to scream with one hand on her mouth. Lexie saw that it was hopeless to fight against such a strong boy. At the moment she decided to let him do what he wanted to do someone grabbed him away from her.  
  
"What are you thinking you're doing ! Keep away from her ! Leave Lexie alone ! "  
  
It was Archie who saved her out of Jamie's hands. His eyes were very dark. He made fists with his hands ready to attack his brother.  
  
"Well ,well, our little Archie. I have never seen you so angry like now. Do you want her for yourself of course. Allright allright, I'll stop ! No need to fight little brother. She isn't even worth fighting for. " Jamie said with a humiliating voice.  
  
"Just know that I'm gonna hit you if you'll touch her one more time " Archie shouted still to his brother who was walking away.  
  
In the meantime Lexie was sitting down with her hands around her knees tears in her eyes.  
"You're allright ? " Archie asked her while he was sitting down next to her. She nodded.  
" I go away " she sniffed. "He doesn't want me to be here "  
  
"Oh no, Lexie. You stay here. I don't allow you to run away. Don't be afraid, he will never do this again. He didn't mean what he said. I think you must blame it at his age. He want to prove himself. "  
"And you then ? " She looked at him, still sniffing "don't you want to prove yourself also ? "  
Archie nodded no. " I respect you to much and don't wanna lose you. Please Lexie, stay here. I can't miss you. I'll talk with Jamie, he must apologize for what he did. Trust me. You'll see, he must stop to frighten you. " Archie didn't dare to think at it that Lexie would go away from Glenbogle. He would travel all over the world to find her back if necessary.  
  
He tried to hug her but she pushed him away. "I have to work further, there are still good strawberries in the field that I have to pick " She dried her face and stood up.  
  
"I'll help you with it " Archie said. He hoped that she would still trust him. He surely had to have a good talk with his brother.  
  
And indeed it worked. Some days later Lexie found a note under the door of her room with on it :  
  
_Sorry Lexie,  
  
I'll never do it again.  
  
Jamie.  
_  
  
She smiled, it was the first time he called her Lexie.


	4. Part 4

Some weeks later  
  
It was the day of the Glenbogle Ball. That morning Archie and Jamie decided to go rowing on the loch.  
  
"What's wrong " Archie asked to Jamie " you look so angry ? "  
  
"I wanted to go to the ball with a girl from the village. And now dad wants me to go with Flora, Kilwillie's daughter. You think that I like it ? " Archie started laughing.  
  
" No I don't think so. It's the same with me. Katrina expected me to go with her but I want to ask Lexie to go with me."  
  
" Archie, you don't gonna start a relation with Lexie I suppose " Jamie said to him " Dad will never allow it. You must know she's the daughter of a Glaswegian prostitute. Who knows it's also in her blood, she'll be the same"  
  
Now Archie was getting very angry. " Don't say that, do you start again saying such things. I thought I had convinced you to not think bad of her. She's a very nice and pretty girl, I like her "  
  
Jamie only laughed about it " Archie open your eyes. She's grown up in the slums of Glasgow "  
  
Archie wanted he stopped with his nonsense that he said about Lexie. He was standing up in the boat and hit his brother in his face. " Shut up you ! " he shouted. At once it became all black before his eyes. He didn't know what he was doing anymore.  
  
When Archie woke up again he was laying in the water and Jamie also did. He saw that Jamie was bleeding in his face. Archie didn't want to hear him anymore. He was swimming back to the beach. But Jamie didn't follow him. Archie looked behind him and couldn't find his brother. Now Archie was very scared, where was Jamie now ?  
  
He dived into the water but didn't see anything. When he came above to take a breath he screamed for help. Again he dived but didn't find Jamie. At once he feeled that someone was taking his arms to take him above.  
  
"Come on lad, you're safe. I'll bring you back " It was Golly. Duncan was also there in a boat looking around him if he could find Jamie.  
  
" I'm gonna bring Archie back and then I'm gonna help you " Golly shouted to Duncan. Duncan only gave a sign that he heard it, not taking his eyes of the water around him.  
  
When Archie was back on the beach he started running to the house. ' It couldn't be true ! No, please let it not be true' he was thinking. But it didn't go out of his mind.  
  
"You killed your brother " it was always repeating in him. Through and through wet he arrived at the house.  
  
"Where have you been ? " Lizzie shouted to him. "Quick, gonna change yourself, Katrina is waiting for you " She followed him on the stairs, but he slammed the door of his room before her. Lizzie didn't let her stop by this. She opened the door and started yelling at him again. At once she gave a loud scream, ran out of his room and came downstairs again. At the same time Lexie came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Murderer, my brother is a murderer !!" she shouted and ran out of the house screaming for her mum. Lexie frightened of it. What happened ? She also ran into the direction of the loch where she saw Molly and Hector standing on the beach. Molly was crying and Hector was looking out over the loch with dead eyes.  
  
An hour later Golly and Duncan found Jamie's body. In the meantime Archie had packed some luggage and left Glenbogle.


	5. Part 5

The sphere at Glenbogle was awful. Molly couldn't stop crying. It wasn't only Jamie that she lost, her other son was also away. Hector hardly talked to someone, only the things which were necessary he said. Lizzie was crying the whole time. And Lexie, she couldn't believe that Archie killed his brother. It could not be true. He would never do that. And then why ? There were so many questions. She wish that it was she who found Archie after the accident. She wouldn't have run away like Lizzie did, she should have talked to him in stead of accusing him. Maybe then he wouldn't have left Glenbogle. Till now no one heard anything of him.  
  
Some weeks after the funeral Molly received a letter from Archie.  
  
_Mother,  
  
I 'm arrived at uncle Joseph, I asked him to not call to you caus then you would convince me to come back. And I don't wanna come back. Everyone should pointing at me that's my fault my brother died. So I only ask you to leave me alone.  
  
Uncle Joseph arranged it for me that I can go to school here. Hope everything is allright with you. I love you mum. Don't hate me for what I have done.  
  
Archie.  
_  
  
Molly told Hector where Archie was so that he was reassured. She went to her brother caus she wanted to see her son. Two times a year she did it, also when Archie had finished his school and moved to London. He worked there in a restaurant. He met there a girl with whom he felt in love. After some years they decided both to start a restaurant of their own.  
  
It was some weeks after the opening of the restaurant Archie got a phone call from his mum that Hector was very ill. She begged him to come back. Archie decided to go, even though Justine, his girlfriend wasn't glad with it. Things were going very well and it was very busy at the restaurant, Justine told him to not stay longer at Glenbogle as was necessary.  
  
Archie took the night train to Scotland. The next morning he arrived at Glenbogle station where Duncan was waiting for him.  
  
" Woow, Archie that's a long time ago I've seen you. You became a very handsome young man" Duncan and Archie hugged eachother. " Hello Duncan, and you didn't became older, you seemed to be still the young guy of 8 years ago ! "  
  
Arrived at home Molly was waiting for him. She opened her arms to hug her son.  
  
"Oh Archie, I'm so glad you're back again. Let me have a look at you, you're looking so handsome my son "  
  
"Hello mum, how's dad for the moment ? "  
  
Hector was standing on the stairs.  
"What are you doing here ? Who asked you to come back ? "  
  
Archie was surprised to see his dad standing there.  
"Father ! I thought you were very ill. Mother called me to come back home immediately ! "  
  
"Well as you see I'm not death yet. And I hope to live a very long time, so bye Archie, go back to were you belong ! " Hector said running of the stairs and out of the house.  
  
Archie looked very sad. He went together with Molly to the library and took a glass of whisky.  
  
"He doesnt'mean what he says, Archie. Please don't go away, I need you here " Molly was holding him at his arm, afraid that he would leave his home again.  
  
Archie nipped at his glass and put it away.  
"He's still accusing me for my brothers death, and he's right of course. It was my fault Jamie died. " Archie sank down in a chair, tears coming up in his eyes. " If Jamie wouldn't have said those awful things about Lexie he would have been still alive "  
  
Now Molly was listening to him with asking eyes. She wanted to hug her son, he was looking so desperate. But she let him talk further.  
  
"I only wanted him to shut up. I hit him in his face. At that moment everything was black for my eyes. I woke up when we were both laying in the water. He was bleeding in his face. I didn't know I hit him so hard. I was afraid. I was swimming away from him. Until I realized he didn't follow me. I couldn't find him anywhere. I screamed. Then at once Golly was there. And Duncan."  
  
" Archie, it was an accident. Please don't feel guilty. Golly had seen everything. He was near by the loch when you and Jamie were in the boat. He saw you standing up and that you hit him. Till now we never knew why you did it. Both of you fel out of the boat and Golly saw that Jamie got the boat on his head. Golly saw that he was bleeding. On that moment Golly ran as fast he could to get help and to get you out of the water. He knew it was hopeless on that moment to find Jamie alive, the only thing he wanted was to save you, caus he saw you were struggling to get out of the water. Oh Archie, why couldn't you talk earlier about it to me. You have lived so many years thinking that you were the reason of Jamies death. " She was quiet for some moments. " I shouldn't better have listened to Joseph, he asked me to not talk about the accident when I visited you. Archie try to forget it. I know it isn't easy. For me it also took a long time to accept Jamies death. "  
  
"But if I didn't have that quarrel with him then..." Molly laid her finger on his lips. " If... don't say so Archie, accept it. " Archie looked at her. " I only hoped that I could have talk with him again. He died and I never could tell him that I didn't want him to die, I was angry at that moment, I wanted to hit him but I didn't want him to die " Now Molly couldn't stand it anymore and hugged her son like he was a baby.  
  
"Dad will never forgive me, I'm going back tonight mum "  
  
"No, you're not going back. Stay for some days, or is Justine expecting you back so quickly ? Are you happy with your life in London ? "  
  
"The restaurant is going fine. I like to work with her " Archie took his glass again. Molly looked at him. He didn't say that he was happy and that he loved Justine. She was wondering about it.  
  
Arm in arm they walked back to the hall. At once Lexie came out of the kitchen  
  
"Archie, you're back " she shouted. Archie had to take a firm stand caus she ran into his arms, she jumped almost around him.  
  
"Let me have a look at you Lexie. You're a pretty girl. I suppose boys are fighting for your attention ? Or do you have a boyfriend already ? "  
  
" No, Archie, I think the boy who will steal my heart isn't born yet " she replied. " I'm back to the kitchen to prepare a wonderful dinner for you, see you ! "she said rubbing her nose over his nose.  
  
That evening Archie, Molly and Hector were sitting in the dining room. Lexie came in with a big dish with a salmon on it. She first went to Archie with it, a big smile on her face.  
  
"Hmm, it smells delicious Lexie "he said taking a part of it.  
  
Hector was sitting at the table with a sulky face. "It isn't 'haute cuisine' of course as you expect. Then you have to go to that restaurant of yours " Archie stopped his action and threw his knife and fork down.  
  
"Father if you want me to leave say it directly in my face. I know you hate me. I'm off now "  
He was standing up and ran away leaving a startled Molly and Lexie behind.  
  
Molly laid her hand on Hector's arm. "Oh Hector, why you're doing this ? "


	6. Part 6

When Archie came outside he saw Duncan who was stretching his legs. He was sweating caus he had just trained.  
  
" Hi Duncan, training for something " Archie asked him. He was calmed down a bit after a walk in the gardens.  
  
"Yeah, ... I'm training for the hilltop Race..." Duncan was out of breath."It's next weekend. Nothing for you Arch to take part at it ? "  
  
" Don't think so, it's been to long ago that I had trained. I didn't find the time for it the last months with the opening of my restaurant. My condition is to bad at the moment." Archie replied. " And then...well as you probably can remember, the last time Jamie took part at it he was the second. Dad wanted him to win. After the race he said to Jamie 'you're a looser' and didn't talk for days to him." Archie took a deep breath. " In the eyes of my dad I am already a looser and if I'm gonna loose the race I'm gonna fall more in his esteem."  
  
" Archie, you can do it for yourself not for the family " Duncan tried again.  
  
"I'm gonna think about it Duncan, and then Justine is also expecting me back in London. I don't know if I can stay here so long "  
  
That night Archie couldn't sleep. He went down to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. After a while he realized he wasn't alone in the kitchen.  
  
"Hi, you also couldn't sleep Archie? " Lexie came into the kitchen, wearing a big shirt with the text 'Tasty' on it. She took an apple from the fruit dish and jumped on the table.  
  
Archie raised his cup and asked " You want ? " She nodded no.  
  
"No I can't sleep. " He looked as if he was irresolute. " Lexie I'm sorry I didn't eat something of that wonderful dinner you made " Lexie gave a sign with her hand.  
  
"Never mind Archie. I was also very angry to Hector. He might be glad that I didn't empty the whole dish on his head. "  
  
Archie must laugh about her reaction. " Lexie, I still feel guilty for what happened years ago. It's very hard to forget and to forgive for him, but he is still my dad. And I can't appreciate what he's doing. " Archie laid his hands on the dresser. Lexie stopped eating her apple.  
  
"I hope for you that he will change Archie, and that he'll see how bad he's behaving himself "  
  
"Yeah, maybe if he only gave me a sign that he still cares for me, then I'll take the decision to stay something longer and take part at the Hilltop Race "  
  
" That would be great Archie,"Lexie said with a cheerful voice, " well ... if you wont do it for your dad then do it for me " Archie turned around to look in her face. What he saw before him wasn't anymore the little girl with whom he became good friends when he was young, but a very pretty woman.  
  
"Lexie, if I didn't have you "  
  
"....and your eyes then you saw nothing " she completed him.  
  
With a smile on his face he walked in her direction to hug her. He looked her deep in her eyes. She looked at him from his eyes to his mouth and back. At once he started kissing her. A very tender kiss. But then the kiss became more passionated. He took her at her hips and she wrapped her legs around him. She wanted to feel him very close to her. Then at once Archie stopped kissing her. He did a step backwards and rubbed through his hair.  
  
"Sorry Lexie, I shouldn't have done that. It's wrong of me. You know there's still Justine in my life "  
  
"Never mind " Lexie said looking very disappointed. On that moment she wished Justine to the other part of the world.  
  
"I'm going back to my room " she said leaving the kitchen. Some minutes later Archie also went upstairs. In his room he was laying on his bed looking to the ceiling.Then he took the decision to started training for the race the next morning. With still the feeling of Lexie's sweet lips on his lips he felt asleep.


	7. Part 7

**PART 7**

Very early the next morning Archie went training. When he came back in the kitchen Lexie was making breakfast.  
  
"Morning Lexie " She turned around and was wondering to see him in sporting clothes.  
  
'Oh how gorgeous he looks ' she thought at herself.  
  
" So you took the right decision ? "she asked him. Archie nodded to her.  
  
"Lexie, I hope you're not angry at me for what happened this night ? "  
  
"No Archie !" she laughed a little smile " Hungry ? "  
  
"Starving " he said. She made a big breakfast for him with scrambled egs, bacon and a lot of toast. When she put his plate before him he took her at her arm.  
  
"Friends again ? "  
  
" Weren't we then anymore " she asked with a smile. " But I have to go now. You're dad is calling me "  
  
And indeed when she opened the door with the dish in her hand you could hear Hector shouting through the whole house.  
  
" Lexie, Lexie where are you ? A man can starve in his own house with a housekeeper like you ! "  
  
"Morning Hector, morning Molly " she said when she came into the dining room. " Sorry but there was a sportsman who was almost starving in my kitchen "  
  
" A sportsman ? " Hector asked.  
  
"Yes, Archie " she said and ran away before he could ask her more.  
  
Hector was looking like he couldn't believe it. Molly took him at his arm.  
  
"Isn't it time to talk with him Hector ? "  
  
Hector took a deep breath.  
"I think you're right Molly " he said looking very sad before him. " Molly what have I done wrong ? " Molly decided to not answer on it, she had her own thoughts and hoped that it wouldn't take long before everything was allright again between father and son.  
  
After breakfast Molly asked Hector to pose for her for the painting she was making of him.  
Then he started again talking.  
  
" It's all my fault Molly. I only used to love Jamie. He was the eldest. Where I was you could find him. I didn't realize I also had other children. I'm so sorry. I wish I could do it all over again."  
  
" Sit quiet, Hector " Molly said " well it is as you're saying, you only thought that you had one child, but I know and could feel I had three of them. After Jamie's death you locked yourself up. Even Lizzie couldn't break the wall that you build around you. That's also the reason she left home some years later. But things are never to late Hector. Go to Archie and talk with him. NOT NO, DON'T MOVE ! " she shouted at him.  
  
That afternoon Archie was training again. He tried several times to call Justine but she wasn't in the restaurant. Lenny, the cook promised him to give the message to her that he couldn't come back this week.  
  
When Archie came back at the house Hector was standing before the entrance, the dogs were running around his legs. Archie decided to ignore him but at once Hector called him.  
  
" Hi Archie, you're training for the race I heard ? "  
  
Archie was standing still, looked at his dad and answered. " Yes I'm training for the race dad. But I am doing it to prove myself that I am not a looser. It's not for you that I'm doing it. Not for the name of the MacDonalds clan ! " Archie said with restrained rage.  
  
"Sorry Archie " it was more a whispering Hector did. Now Archie looked surprised "What are you saying ? " Hector turned around and looked his son in the eyes.  
  
" Sorry Archie for what I have done to you. I ignored you many years. There was only one son for me but he's death. It took several years for me to accept it, and still I can have my bad days that I'm thinking at him. I'm sorry that you always thought I blamed his death on you. That isn't true Archie. It's hard for me to express my feelings but I also love you my son. Believe me please ! " Archie could see his father was telling him the truth. Tears were in his eyes. Archie had never seen that. He thought his father couldn't show feelings at all.  
  
It was like the dogs were waiting for Archie's answer. First they were looking at their boss while he was talking and now they were looking at the young boss to what his answer should be.  
  
" I'm sorry dad " Archie started, he rubbed through his hair, a sign that he was feeling desperate. " Will you encourage me next Saturday at the start of the race ? " Both the men were smiling now. Hector hugged his son and hit him lovely on his back. " Of course Archie " he said with a gasp in his voice.  
  
Molly was working in the garden a bit further away. At the moment she was standing up to stretch her back she saw them standing together. She smiled and was happy that father and son found eachother back.  
  
One of the times Archie was training he met Katrina who seems also to do the same. He was very surprised to see her back again after all those years. With her long curled blond hair she was an attracting appearance.  
  
"Hello Archie" she said "Didn't know you were back ?"  
  
Archie stopped also for while, placed his hands on a tree and stretched his legs.  
  
"Hi Katrina, I arrived some days ago " He didn't tell her the reason why he came back. "How's life ? You're looking good ! "  
  
"Fine Archie, and yours " They changed some experiences of their live in some minutes. He heard that she was the head teacher now and did a lot for the community.  
  
" So you'll be my rival in the race ? Don't think so, I'm gonna win " she laughed. "I also win the last times. People of the community expect me to win. "  
  
" Well then I think this time there will be another winner ! " Archie also laughed with her. "Let's wait and see tomorrow who shall win the bowl " They said goodbye and followed their own way.  
  
The next day a lot of people was standing at the start. More than fifty members took part at the race. Archie was preparing himself on the race while stretching his legs and swinging his arms.  
  
" Good luck my son " Hector shouted. Lexie was waving at him and threw him a handkiss.  
With the firing of the starting gun the race began. At first everyone was together but after a quarter of an hour a group of six lost the others. Archie fell down in the mud but was standing up again very quickly. Duncan and Katrina were also in that group with him, but after a while the tempo was to high for Duncan and he had to let them go.  
  
When Archie could hear from far away the shouting of the people at the arrival there were only three left of the group, Katrina, a man called Hamish and himself. At once Katrina almost fell over something and she took Hamish with her in her fall. Archie stopped for a while, should he help her ? Now he heard his father and Lexie shouting over all the other voices. He hesitated not longer and decided to run further. It was good he did it caus it didn't take long the other two followed him again.  
  
He won the race. He felt down on his knees very tired. His dad took his hands.  
" Congratulations my son ! You did it ! " Together with Hector he walked further. Lexie wrapped a towel around him and kissed him on his mouth.  
" Congratulations Archie, I'm so happy you won the race ! " Molly and Golly hugged him also and he accepted all the congrats of a lot of other people who shaked hands with him.  
  
Some minutes later he took the bowl over from the provost of the village and was holding it above his head.  
  
" Kiss ! " a photographer shouted. Katrina and Lexie who were standing at his sides gave him at the same time a kiss on his cheek.  
  
In the mean time a taxi arrived and a young lady came out of it.  
  
" So after you have kissed all the women of Scotland, can I also get a kiss of you ? " Archie heard a wellknown voice saying.  
  
"Justine ! " Archie shouted surprised. Lexie looked at her. She was feeling herself unattractive in opposite of this welldressed lady with a lot of make up on her face who was standing before her. Was this Archie's girlfriend ?


	8. Part 8

Part 8

Justine hardly had the time to have a talk with Archie. Everyone needed him during the whole day. If it wasn't Duncan who called him, then it was Hector. If it wasn't Katrina who claimed him, then it was his housekeeper Lexie who must ask him something.  
  
At last they found a moment to sit down on the hill on the opposite of the house. They had a wonderful look from that place over the house, the gardens and the loch.  
  
"Archie, when are we going back to London ? " Katrina asked him.  
  
" Sorry Katrina, " he replied, " I can't leave for the moment, they need me here. My father isn't as young enough anymore to run this estate on his own. I think it's my duty to take things over from him " Archie was looking before him deep in thoughts.  
  
Justine sighed, she rubbed with her hands over her face.  
  
" But Archie, and the restaurant then. You promised me to give it a famous name. That's the reason we started it ....together. We can't leave Lenny alone for a long time, he has the management now. He can't do everything, and the kitchen and the serving...."  
  
" Archie !" it was Golly who was standing before them " sorry Justine but I need to speak Archie for a moment "  
  
" Sorry Justine " Archie gave her a light kiss on her cheek, " we talk about it later, see you " He left her alone and went away with Golly. Justine didn't know what to do. And she didn't get the chance again to talk to him. Neither during dinner or later, caus everytime they weren't alone.  
  
Only that night she knew he was the only one for her, when she was laying in his arms.  
  
The other morning Archie was already away for a long time when she woke up. After she took a shower and dressed herself, she went downstairs to the dining room. She couldn't find a breakfast so she went to the kitchen. There she found Lexie very busy with cleaning vegetables.  
  
"Morning Lexie " Justine said to her " Lexie where can I find my breakfast ? "  
  
Lexie looked at her, then at the clock.  
  
"Breakfast ? " she said with an asking voice. " Sorry your ladyship , but in this hotel breakfast is only served between 8 and 10 am. I'm afraid you have to wait till lunchtime now " Lexie threw something in a tub and wanted to leave the kitchen.  
  
" But can't you make something for me then " Justine tried again. Lexie looked again at her with a typical look on her face.  
  
"I make something for you ? Are you kidding ? You run a restaurant so I think you can prepare your own breakfast. Milk and butter are in the fridge and in that cupboard you can find toast and marmelade. " With a movement of her head in the direction of a cupboard she left the kitchen leaving an angry Justine alone.  
  
Some hours later Justine was walking over the estate. She found Archie, Duncan and Golly together, they were working at a cottage. That cottage must been done up for Katrina who wanted to rent it. Golly was sitting on the roof replacing some tiles, Duncan was making a lot of noise inside while he was singing a Scottish hymne. And Archie was repairing a window.  
  
When Archie saw Justine he put his tools away and walked to her.  
  
"Hi Justine, how are you. I didn't want to wake you this morning, you were still sleeping " he gave her a kiss.  
  
" Hi Archie " she kissed him back and hugged him. " Busy as I can see "  
  
" Yeah, the cottage must be done before the first of next month, so Katrina can move into it "  
  
" Archie, it seems you have more time always for others than for me " Justine started.  
  
" Sorry Justine, I know we have to talk, but as you see I hardly can find the time for it. "  
Justine was getting nervous and angry of his behaviour that he never had the time for her.  
  
" Well is that Katrina more important than I am ? And all the others ? How she's gonna pay the rent for it, with her body perhaps ? "  
  
Archie was surprised of her reaction and answered very angry to her.  
  
" Justine, what's wrong ? What do you think of me ? Don't you trust me anymore ? " Now Archie was thinking back at the moment in the kitchen with Lexie. His face was getting red of his thoughts. Justine saw the change in his face and had her own thoughts of it.  
  
"Archie MacDonald I give you the time till tomorrow evening. If you're not back in London then, then I'm gonna sell your part of the restaurant to Lenny. He has more heart for it as you have !" Justine was almost out of breath of angryness. But she wasn't the only one. Archie pointed to her.  
  
"No one is taking decisions for me. I can do it myself. Go back to London then, but without me. I stay here, and I don't know if I come back when you behave yourself like you do now ! "  
  
With those words he turned around and went back to his work. He took the hammer and was so angry that he hit through the window in stead of beside it. He threw the hammer down and ran away from his work.  
  
Justine knew that it was wrong what she had done. She knew that she lost him. Irresolute she wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
" Archie please come back !" she shouted " I love you " she continued with a low voice and tears in her eyes. But Archie didn't return. Justine decided to get her luggage and went away from Glenbogle. No one saw that she was leaving.  
  
Some weeks later Archie was showing the renovated cottage to Katrina.  
  
"Oh it's marvellous what you have done Archie ! " Katrina was delighted about it all. She was turning around and had a look at everything.  
  
"I didn't it all alone " Archie told her, " The honour is also for Duncan and Golly "  
  
Katrina took a flower out of a vase and smelled at it. She looked seductive at Archie.  
  
"I know Archie, but you were in charge of it and you have done a lot for me " She put the flower down and walked to Archie to wrap her arms around him.  
  
" Archie do you remember the time we were kids and play here, together with Lizzie ? "  
  
Archie also hugged her.  
  
" Yes I do Katrina, we played and pretended that we were mother and father and Lizzie was the baby "  
  
" And I sometimes gave you a kiss, Lizzie loved to see us together. But you also enjoyed it when I kissed you "  
  
" It's a long time ago Katrina, we're no kids anymore " he laughed.  
  
She looked him in his wonderful brown eyes.  
  
" Archie ? can't we continue that friendship ? I still like you ? "  
  
Archie hesitated with his answer.  
  
"Sorry Katrina but .. it's just over with Justine. I don't wanna start a new relation for the moment. I hope you can understand it " Katrina thought at herself ' he didn't say no. There's still hope '.  
  
They were still standing very close together when they heard Lexie shouting for Archie.  
  
" Overhere Lexie " Archie answered not taking his arms away from Katrina.  
  
When Lexie came into the cottage she forgot for some moments the reason why she needed him, seeing them standing so close together.  
  
"What's wrong Lexie ? You look so upset ! " Archie said now walking to her. Now Lexie found herself back and stopped gazing at them.  
  
" Sorry Arch, but it's your father he had an accident "  
  
"What ? What happened ?"  
  
" He was cleaning a gun and didn't know it was still loaded, he wasn't aware of it, till he took the handle over " Archie didn't wait any longer and ran back to the house, been followed by the two women.  
  
There was no hope for Hector. Some hours later he deceased.


	9. Part 9

Part 9

At Hector's funeral it was Katrina who comforted Archie and Lexie did the same with Molly. The sphere was awful the following months at Glenbogle.  
  
Archie had to arrange a lot of things after his fathers death. In many facts it was Katrina who helped him. To sort things out of the inheritance, she was there. Lexie didn't like it, it was just like the friendship between her and Archie was going over. Only the times he needed her in the kitchen she saw him and had him some moments for her alone. But she saw that he had troubles. She tried to comfort him but he didn't let her do it. She heard that the estate had financial troubles. The house should be renovated but there was no money for it. Together with Golly Archie tried several things to make the estate lucrative again. It took more than six months before they had their first success. They renovated some cottages and rent them to tourists. Also a part of the estate was reserved as a camping ground and with the summer season in sight, you could find several tourists on it. Lexie started a little shop to sell things to the tourists as her contribute in the whole part.  
  
One day a handsome stranger arrived in her shop. He was holding something in his hands when she walked to him.  
  
"Can I help you " Lexie asked him. When he turned around she looked in very beautiful blue eyes and he gave her a charming laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering if this marmelade was home-made or not" he said to her still laughing.  
  
"Then I can tell you I made it myself with fruit out of our own gardens " she replied him. "Are you on holidays here to visit the scenery of the Scottish Highlands or do you live here ? " she didn't want to let him go and wanted to talk to him for a while. The stranger appreciated it and looked at the pretty young woman before him very attentive.  
  
" Well, the fact is " he told her putting the marmelade down again, " I'm looking for my lost family overhere. My mother told me I could find them somewhere in this area. By the way my name is Paul Bowman " he put his arm forwards to give her a hand.  
  
" I am Lexie, well my real name is Alexandra MacTavish, but everyone here is calling me Lexie " she gave him also her hand. In the meantime Archie arrived also in the shop and saw her talking to that stranger. He got a wee awful feeling in his stomach of the way she looked with her big blue eyes at that man. He never had that before and couldn't explain why he didn't like the other man on the first sight.  
  
"Lexie, do you have a moment please ?"  
  
" Oh hello Archie, I didn't hear you come "she turned to him.  
  
" Allright then I go " Paul said ready to go away " hmm just one question Lexie : is that your husband or.... " he gave a sign with his head in Archie's way.  
  
" No, not at all ! He's my ... well he's my boss. His name is Archie MacDonald and he's the laird of this all " Lexie told him.  
  
Now Archie turned to him and gave him a hand. " I'm Paul Bowman " he introduced himself and turned again to Lexie saying " Well in that case may I ask you to have a drink tonight in the pub in the village. I would be pleased to meet you there "  
  
" Oh that would be delightful,"Lexie replied, " Sure I shall be there, 8 pm ? Is that allright ?" Paul nodded to her still looking her deep in the eyes before he left the shop.  
  
" Lexie, will you have a look at this list please " Archie laid a list before her to check together. He didn't ask her anything and avoided to talk about the person he just met.  
  
'Why is he always busy with his work ? It's just like I don't exist anymore for him. He will never feel for me something more than sisterly love.' Lexie was thinking at herself and looked at the handsome man before her, who was very different as that Paul and with whom she always feeled so comfortable when he was so close to her.  
  
The next weeks she met Paul several times and leaded him through the area. They picknicked together or were walking through the hills or in the village. Sometimes they were walking hand in hand or were standing very close together when he gave her a kiss and told her how pretty she was. Lexie was reviving and looked dreamy out of her eyes. Paul told her that his mother deceased some months ago and that she brought him up alone, she was never married. She used to live somewhere in this area and his father must still live here, he only didn't give her a name of him. It wasn't easy to find him, maybe he could be deceased also.Paul gave it almost up to look further.  
  
One day Lexie was sitting with Paul at the loch on the estate when Molly was working in the garden behind them. At once Molly looked in their direction on their back. She frightened. That man his attitude, the way he used his hands while he was talking, it was just like Hector in his younger years. That couldn't be possible. She couldn't think of any family of him who should still live here in stead of her own kids.  
  
" Hello mother, are you counting the flowers ? " it was Archie who was standing next to her.  
  
"Oh, hi Arch ! Of course not " she was standing up now. " Can you tell me who that man is overthere next to Lexie ? "  
  
" That's Paul Bowman, her new lover " Archie said looking with narrowed eyes in their direction. " I don't know from where he is. It seems he's looking for his lost family. I don't know more about him. Why mum do you ask this to me ? "  
  
" Oh just like this. I wanted to know with whom she's going on. And you Archie, are you still alone or is there growing more between you and Katrina ? "she asked him with a concerned voice. " You're so busy with your work Archie, life is going on you know "  
  
Archie laughed to her " Well the fact is I invited Katrina for dinner tomorrow and I'm gonna make it myself, so maybe..." he pointed on Molly's nose. " Just wait mother and give me some time " he said before he walked away.  
  
The other day when Lexie arrived in the kitchen she found Archie cleaning vegetables.  
  
"What are we doing ? You're taking my job over ? " Lexie arrived in the kitchen with her shopping bag.  
  
"Hi Lexie, of course not, but I'm preparing a dinner for Katrina and myself for tonight "  
  
"Oh, I see " Lexie said with a withdrawing voice. " Well if you can't find anything just let me know before I leave again. I'm going with Paul for a walk "  
  
" Lexie," Archie turned around to look at her " don't know how facts are between you and Paul, but will you watch out that he doesn't hurt you. Well you know what I mean..."  
  
" Never mind Archie, but I can look after myself, I'm old enough, don't you think so ? " With those words she left the kitchen. Archie was looking sad out of the window and started cutting the vegetables again without looking what he was doing.  
  
" Aww " too late, he cut in his finger.  
  
At that moment Paul arrived at the house and was looking at the painting of Hector at the wall just above the stairs. He was watching it very attentive. Molly was coming downstairs.  
  
"That's my husband, he deceased some months ago at an accident " she told the visitor.  
  
"Oh, I see. I'm sorry for you Mrs. MacDonald " Paul said to her, " But may I have a look at it from close by ? "  
  
" Sure why not " Molly was raising her eyebrows. What did this man wanted ? She didn't trust it at all. Now Lexie arrived out from the kitchen.  
  
" Oh hello Paul, didn't hear you come. Are you admiring the painting Molly made of Hector? It's beautiful isn't it ? "  
  
"Hi Lexie " Paul looked at her from the place where he was standing and looking at the medaillon on the jacquet Hector was wearing on the painting. Everyone could see that he was confused. He was walking downstairs again and gave Lexie a kiss.  
  
" We're going for a walk, Molly " Lexie said " but I'll be back in time for our dinner. Archie's eating something later together with Katrina I just heard " Molly gave her a sign that she knew it and smiled at her. After they left she was very quiet. She went to the library with a cup of tea and went back in time in her thoughts.


	10. Part 10

Molly was thinking back at the time she was the fiancé of Hector. She had arranged to travel with a good friend of hers to South- Africa for two months. But she was in doubts whether she should do it or not. Even though she loved Hector very much, she knew there was in the background another woman who was jealous of her.  
  
Molly decided to do that trip and when she came back, Hector was changed. He could have such quiet moments. She asked him if he still loved her and then he hugged her as he would never let her go. After some months they had their wedding party and became a very happy couple. Well, as everyone they had their ups and downs and certainly after that accident with Jamie, their eldest son.  
  
But now she was thinking what had happened in that time she was away. Could her thoughts be true ? That Paul, he ressembled to Hector in several ways. And then what just happened, why did Paul looked so on that way to the painting ? Questions that she couldn't give an answer on !  
  
In the meantime Paul and Lexie were sitting at the edge of the wood looking over the Scottish hills.  
  
" Something wrong Paul ? You're so quiet " Lexie was laying on the field in the sun. Paul was playing with a piece of grass.  
  
" I'm thinking at something Lexie. I saw that the medaillon Hector is wearing on the painting is signed with his monogram. Let me show you something but don't frighten of it. " Paul took out of his jacquet a medaillon with the same letters on it as on the painting. An H and an M entangled to eachother. Now Lexie was looking from the medaillon to Paul's face with asking eyes.  
  
" How did you get this ? " she asked him. Her heart was bouncing loud.  
  
" My mother gave it to me. It was the only memory she had from my father. She didn't even tell me if he gave it to her or that he lost it maybe when he was together with her. Why didn't she tell me his name ? Maybe caus he was an important man ? " Paul looked at Lexie with tears in his eyes. " Can it be that Hector was my father ? And that I have a brother named Archie ?" Lexie didn't answer him but hugged him and kissed him.  
  
" I think there's someone who can give us the answers Paul. Let's ask it Golly, he can probably tell us more "  
Together they went to Golly who was working nearby his cottage. Paul showed Golly the medaillon he had.  
  
" How did you get this " Golly asked him. " It belongs to Hector the old Laird. Where did you find it " Now Paul told Golly the facts that he knew and that he was afraid Hector could be his dad. After Paul told him everything Golly was quiet for some moments. He was desperate what to tell to this guy.  
  
"Look lad, I've known Hector my whole life. We were good friends but he never told me that he made a mistake in his life. If so, then he took his secret with him in his grave. But are you sure your mother got this medaillon of Hector himself ? Maybe he lost it somewhere ! " Paul couldn't give an answer on it.  
  
" Don't you have anything more that can prove that you could be a son of Hector ? " Paul nodded no.  
  
"It's the only thing my mother gave to me, she didn't tell me more, I just told it you. I really don't know who I am, I'm a son of her, but I want to know who is or was my dad, can't you realise that ! " Paul was going to shout to Golly so hopeless he was feeling. Lexie laid her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.  
  
" Come on Paul, let's go. I'm sorry you didn't got the answer you want to have " Lexie gave Golly a little smile and went away with Paul. Golly was looking at them when they were leaving. What should he have to believe of this story ? But now he was watching that guy he saw something that frightened him, the way he was walking, on his back he ressembled so much to Hector when he was young. Could it be true that Hector was his father. Golly should be the last one who would tell something about it. And he had also his doubts about Lexie's love for this man. Golly ever hoped that she should find love for someone else. But who was he to interfere himself in such things.  
  
The other morning Archie was running through the house with an angry face. He was shouting and yelling to anyone who was walking before his feet. Several times Lexie was the dupe of his bad temper.  
  
" Allright now Archie MacDonald I'm sick of you ! " Lexie shouted back. " I don't know what happened between you and that Katrina of yours last night but don't blame it on me. I'm off till it's over " She threw a towel down and wanted to leave the kitchen.  
  
" Sorry Lexie, please don't leave " she heard Archie saying with a gasp in his voice. He was standing before the window arms over eachother looking so sad that she would run to him to wrap her arms around him. The only thing she did was turning around very slowly and looked at him.  
  
" She didn't arrive at first last nigt " Archie started now with a very soft voice, " I called her after an hour and she told me that she was it forgotten. She had an important meeting with the provost and some other members of the community. What have I done that I am not interesting enough for a woman ? " Now Lexie couldn't stand it any longer and walked to him to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a light kiss on her hair.  
  
" It is good that I have you always around me."he said now with a little smile, " I hope you don't leave Glenbogle with your boy friend. I think I should miss you a lot " Lexie didn't answer him. She only laid her head on his breast for a while.  
  
" I have to go now Archie. See you " she said to him and left the kitchen.  
  
Some weeks later Paul finally found someone who could tell him more about his mother, an old friend of her with whom she used to go to school. But the things he heard he didn't want to tell to Lexie. That woman couldn't tell him that his mother was a good girl when she was young. It seems that she had more than one boy friend at the same time and the old lady couldn't or didn't want to tell him names of them. Paul was very confused after his visit to her. Was Hector one of the men who met his mum ? Or became she pregnant of another man, that she herself didn't know who the father of her baby was ? There were so many questions that he would never get an answer on. He would never know who his father was and decided to stop his research.  
  
It was very hard for Lexie to see that Paul was so confused. If she asked him what he should do, maybe trying to find a job in the area, he told her that must think about it. He didn't know if he wanted to stay there or to go back to the place where he was from. Till now he didn't ask her to come with him if he would leave.  
  
But they still met eachother many times.  
  
One day in the early morning she walked with the laundry basket outside when Archie was also leaving the house.  
  
" Are you allright ? " he asked her. " you're looking so pale "  
  
" Yeah I'm fine" she replied to him but not convincing enough. Archie thought at himself that maybe something was wrong between her and Paul but wouldn't ask further. If so then she would tell it him out of herself, he knew almost for sure.  
  
When she was putting the laundry on the clothes line Paul arrived. She could see at his face something was wrong. She also was feeling something sick the last days, it was hard to keep the knowledge quiet that he could be family of her good friends.  
  
" Lexie, I came to say goodbye to you " Paul started. Lexie frightened of it. "It's not that I don't like you. You've been very good to me the last time. But as you know I can't stay here. And ...even though I like you very much I don't love you enough to spend my life with you. I hope you can understand it "  
  
Lexie got tears in her eyes " Oh Paul, was that the reason you were so quiet the last week and it's all over now ? was it that for you ? You wanna leave ? I... I thought everything was allright after we saw eachother so many times.. and ... you told me that you loved me when we were.... you know.... oh Paul why ? Why ? Oh go away then ! "  
  
"Lexie, I didn't want to hurt you and you were also so quiet the last time that I thought maybe it's the best for the two of us ..."  
She started crying, let the laundry fall and ran away into the direction of the loch.  
  
"Lexie,wait ! Please let's talk about it " Paul shouted to her, but she didn't listen to him and Paul didn't follow her.  
There was happened so much the last months, he loved it that she comforted him, but why should he promise her something if he knew that his love for her wasn't deep enough ? He only hoped that she would forget him soon enough. Maybe she would find within some time another man who was better for her.  
  
Before Paul left Glenbogle he saw Archie, who was repairing a gate. He also said goodbye to him and told him that it was over between him and Lexie.  
  
Archie looked very surprised.  
  
" Where is she now ? " Archie asked to Paul. Paul answered that he didn't know, only that she ran away from him.


	11. Part 11

Lexie wasn't back at dinnertime. Archie, and all the others were very worried about it.  
  
'Where can she be and why did she run away' Archie was thinking, ' Did she love him so much that she's so upset of it, she only knew him three, nearly four months. Can't believe it'  
  
When it was dark Archie decided to look for her together with Golly and Duncan.  
  
"Mother, you stay here. If you hear anything just give a Golly a phone call, he's the only one who has a phone with him. Golly, Duncan we take each another part and see eachother back here at the Loch within an hour, with or without Lexie. If not then we call the police. Allright !" Both the men nodded that they had understood it.  
  
The weather was changed, it was pouring outside. That afternoon the sun had been shining, so Archie thought that Lexie was left without a jacket. If she was still somewhere outside she should be through and through wet. He didn't dare to think to what could be happened with her. He only hoped she was still somewhere around on the estate. As far he could see she didn't came back for her luggage or identity papers, so she didn't left by train or car. His heart hurted when he thought at her.  
  
More than half an hour later he saw her silhouette. She was sitting on a rock nearby the fall. He shouted her name but she didn't react on it. Probably she didn't hear it at all. He walked further in her direction and shouted again. He was getting angry at her for her behaviour, why couldn't she give him a sign she heard hem.  
  
"Lexie do you hear me ? Come back please ! " he tried again but she still didn't react on it.  
" Allright then if you wont come to me I come to you. It's a dangerous place were you sitting on, you're stupid girl you are" Archie was getting very angry now, even though he was afraid to what could happen if he approached her. In his hurry to be there he was forgotten that the rocks were very slippery with this weather. At once he slipped out and couldn't grab himself at something. With a loud scream he fell down into the water. Now Lexie woke up out of her absence and shouted to him.  
  
" Archie no ! no please ! " As fast as she could she tried to reach the place where she had seen him falling down. She also slipped sometimes but very carefully she tried to descend. She succeeded to come at the place where Archie was laying in the water. He was laying on his side and was unconsciousness. With all the force she had in herself she tried to get him out of the water. She was through and through wet and cold. In the meantime she screamed every minute for help. She pulled Archie's body to a place where it was a little bit dry under a rock, but was afraid no one could see or hear her. She wrapped her arms around him and cried.  
  
" Archie, what have I done, it's all my fault. Please stay alive, I love you so much " She could see that he was hurt a lot, but he was still breathing. Again she screamed for help, but the force was going out of her. She could also feel a terrible pain deep in her body.  
  
Duncan and Golly arrived an hour later at the place where they should meet eachother again, but Archie wasn't there.  
  
" I thought I heard a scream a little while ago, " Duncan told to Golly, " But I thought it could be a bird that I heard. It came out of the direction of the fall "  
  
They decided now to look for him together. They went into the direction of the fall and at once they heard someone screaming for help. As fast they could they ran into that direction. Something later they found Archie and Lexie together, both were unconscious. There had to come a helicopter to take both the victims to a hospital.  
  
Some days later a nurse came sitting by Lexie in the hospital to talk to her. Lexie was looking with dead eyes before her.  
  
" Lexie, may I call you Lexie ?" the nurse asked her. Lexie nodded very light. " You know what happened with you or not ? You knew that you was pregnant ? It was only 7 or 8 weeks. "  
  
" Yes I knew it " Lexie said with a silent voice" I lost the baby I suppose ? " She looked the nurse in her eyes, who said yes to her, while she was taking her hand to comfort her.  
  
" I'm so sorry for you, Lexie. Shall I say it to your boyfriend or do you want to tell it yourself ? " No Lexie was looking at her with asking eyes.  
  
" My boyfriend ? "  
  
" Well, isn't Mr. MacDonald the father then ? " now the nurse was getting red in her face.  
  
" No, he is...wasn't, it was another man " Lexie replied. Then the nurse asked her if she must take contact with the father.  
  
" Of course not, he doesn't know that I was pregnant and he's out of my life now. How is it with Archie, Mr. MacDonald ? "  
  
" Oh, he'll be allright again. His body is still hurting everywhere but he'll be fine again. "  
  
At that moment Molly arrived in her room. She went to Lexie and wrapped her arms around her. Lexie started crying.  
  
" It's allright my girl. Everything will be allright again. I just saw Archie, well as far I could see him, he's more a mummy than a man for the moment "Molly said with a little smile.  
  
"I'm so sorry Molly for what I have done. I feel so guilty towards Archie, it's my fault that he's in hospital now." Lexie said between her tears. Molly comforted her and rubbed her hair.  
  
A couple of weeks later as well Lexie and Archie were back home again. Lexie was feeling much better but Archie's leg was still in plaster. Molly and Lexie coddled him a lot.  
  
Lexie brought him a cup of tea and some biscuits she made especially for him. She knew he loved her selfmade chocolate biscuits. With a smile on his face he smellt at the biscuits and invited her to sit down next to him. She was sitting very close to him and he wrapped an arm around her.  
  
" Lexie will you tell me now why you ran away that day ? Do you still love Paul so much ? " he asked her. Now Lexie couldn't keep that secret for herself, she had to tell it to him.  
  
" Archie, I hope you wont be angry about what I'm gonna tell you now, but ...I was pregnant, Paul was the father. I've been so stupid. And then that moment he told me that he didn't love me enough... it was to much for me. I didn't know what to do. I've been sitting there all the time not knowing what to do. I couldn't tell it to anyone .." tears were coming up again.  
  
Archie took her chin in his hands and put a little kiss on her mouth.  
" I love you Lexie, I think I always have. Why didn't you come to me to ask what to do ? " She looked at him in his dark eyes and her heart was bouncing very loud. Did he really tell her that he loved her ? She couldn't believe it !  
  
"And then Archie, if I didn't lost the baby.... "  
  
Now Archie was quiet for some moments and then he said her,  
" Then I would have accepted it as my own ... "  
  
Very confused Archie didn't dare to look in her eyes at the moment he said this. He tried to ignore the feeling inside him that he was lying.But he would have done it, he knew it for sure, even though it would have been very difficult to accept the child as his own and he should ever been reminded to that other man.  
  
Lexie laid her head on his shoulder. She was thinking how stupid she had been, only one time in her life she made love without taking any measure and then she was pregnant. After all she knew that Paul wasn't the right man for her. From the moment she knew a new life was growing in her she felt happy for some moments. But if she thought at the man who was the father, she knew that she would never spend her whole live with him. Even though she was feeling very sad when she realized that she lost the baby, she was glad that she never told it to Paul. She hoped that one time she would ever be pregnant again, but then the father should be the one she really loved. She nestled herself deeper in Archie's arms.  
  
At once she realised something else, should he still...why not asking him  
  
"Archie ? and Katrina ? " he looked at her.  
  
" Katrina " he laughed "what do I have to say ? She never meant something for me, she has never been more than a good friend. I never loved her if you want to know that, you're the only one for me " he whispered in her ear why he gave her little kisses.  
  
Should she tell him also that other secret. She decided to wait with it, not now, maybe within some months she would tell him that she once loved a man who maybe could be his step-brother.If there was a future for them together, she might not have anymore secrets for him, even not that one.  
  
"Lexie ? " again he looked her deep in her eyes, " I hope you also love me " he could read the answer in her eyes, " do you want to marry me ? "  
  
" Yes Archie, I love you so much, I think I loved you from the moment I met you long time ago, the shy young boy you was then. " With a kiss they sealed their love.  
  
Something later Molly opened the door of the library and saw them sitting, laying there. She smiled and got a happy feeling of it. At once she saw something running on the floor. Molly gave a loud scream.  
  
" A mouse !" Lexie and Archie frightened of it, their heads were coming up. Lexie threw Archie off her, he felt on the floor.  
  
" Minnie, you're back !" she shouted while she was jumping up.  
  
"Don't you feel pity for me " Archie was murmering, "I'm still recovering from an accident " he said while he was trying to stand up again. Then he saw her caressing the little mouse.  
  
"Why do women always feel more for other things than for me ? Do I always have that effect on women ? " Archie was complaining.  
  
" Oh you... wait a moment, I'm right back " Lexie said and ran away to put the mouse back in it's cage. It didn't take more than a minute before she was back and was sitting again next to her lovely friend.  
  
" So, where did we stop " she said, "oh I know... here " and she started kissing him on his skin just under his chin, while she was opening the buttons of his shirt very slowly.........  
  
THE END.


End file.
